


four of us, yet we see the same star

by DimCandleLight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ex-Kpop Trainee, Everyone loves Renjun, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, and renjun deserves all the love!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimCandleLight/pseuds/DimCandleLight
Summary: A bright star lights up the whole world. Four people are lucky to witness this from a close distance. Perhaps, however, he istoobright, that this star is blind to the fact.orIn or out of his elements, Renjun is born a star.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Yangyang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octoberain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberain/gifts).



> happy birthday, october! <3 
> 
> ((i changed plans a bit last minute, but i hope you would still like this nonetheless!!))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In truth, Renjun _can_ sing. Not many people know of this, however. Not the campus crush, supposedly.

Taking public transport, as cheap as it is as an alternative, requires having a high level of patience when impatient travellers crowd the lane so that they get to board the bus first. Renjun holds back a sigh when a student with an applied science faculty's shirt slips past him and rushes up the steps. _Not even with a sorry or thanks?_ This is why people with long legs do not deserve their height. **This** is why sometimes he wishes that he is taller _and_ bulkier.

“Hey,” Renjun is pulled out of his reverie in front of the steps by some hesitant taps on his shoulder, “you should get in first.”

Renjun flashes the guy who is blocking the crowd behind him a thankful smile and boards the bus without a second thought. It is only when he gets an empty seat inside that he realises who the guy is— the campus crush. The one and only Liu Yangyang.

Head snapping up to look for Yangyang, Renjun almost screams when he meets his eyes. 

Yangyang grins down at him, hand gripping the hanging strap above his head. "Hey."

Renjun gulps, his face burning. 

"Hello," Renjun croaks out. Never the one to hold eye contact with a pretty person for long, he throws a look outside through the foggy window. From what the reflection on the window tells him, Yangyang keeps smiling towards the back of his head. He tries to will his blushes down. _Calm. Control. Collected._ He takes a deep breath before turning towards Yangyang again.

"Do you know me?"

Yangyang blinks, taken aback by the sudden question. "Yes?"

Renjun raises a quizzical eyebrow at that response.

"Yes, Huang Renjun," Yangyang tries again, "We've English together since last semester and you always sit in the second row from the front, the third desk from the door."

Renjun's mouth drops open. Whatever it is that he is expecting, it is definitely not _that_.

A minute of silence passes by them as the bus turns into their university compound. 

"Oh," Renjun says at last.

Yangyang's smile, while it stays, is far from unkind.

The bus makes a sharp right turn at the first roundabout. Yangyang sways sideways but stays unfazed by the effect of inertia. It is honestly unfair; how some people are spared by natural supervening events while Renjun usually stumbles on his feet to maintain his balance at every bump and roundabout along the university bus route.

"Since you asked me if I know you," Yangyang shrugs his backpack higher on his shoulders, "can I ask if you know _me_?"

It is unstoppable, the snort that comes from Renjun upon hearing the absurd question. 

" _You?_ Of course, I do! You're Liu Yangyang, the young racer sponsored by Mercedes to do your degree. Who wouldn't know you?"

It is near unnoticeable, the way Yangyang's face falls after hearing what Renjun says. Renjun does notice, however, and rushes to amend whatever it is that he does wrong. 

"I mean, that's a good thing! You don't have to introduce yourself to new people, you know? Do you realise how hard it is to do that?" Renjun disregards looking at the emblem of the Faculty of Engineering on the chest of Yangyang's collared shirt and instead stares into his eyes to convey how serious he is. "The only thing stopping me from using the fact that I like Moomin as a self-introduction is you already knowing who I am! Which is kinda strange, but also amusing. How did _you_ even know me?"

By the time Renjun stops rambling, he probably has done more self-inflicted damages rather than fixed them. There is no way he would be looking at Yangyang in the eyes right now. One could only have so much level of folly for a day.

Yangyang chuckles. "Listening to your argument, I guess it _is_ a good thing."

Biting down on his bottom lip, Renjun chances a look at Yangyang's face. More than relief, he feels like smiling too when he sees the invisible grey cloud no longer hiding Yangyang's pretty smile.

The bus vrooms as they ride on a particular inclined route up a hill. Yangyang grips the hanging strap tighter and clears his throat. "This is probably out of nowhere, but you do know me, so would you like to join a performance band with me for the upcoming Neo Charity Festival?"

Twenty-three seconds. Renjun blinks at Yangyang for another one before the realisation sinks in. 

_"What?"_

At that, Yangyang does have the audacity to look at least a bit sheepish. "Okay, that's a bit random, I know—"

—"Extremely random," Renjun cuts in before he could stop himself.

"Yes, I agree." Yangyang nods with which he deems as all due respect. "It's just that, my band, also consisting of Guanheng from Mechanical Engineering and Yukhei from Civil Engineering, needs another vocalist for our new song as an opening performance in the festival."

Renjun wills his hand to stay as fists by his sides. No good will come from strangling the campus crush on a bus packed with university students. 

Seeing this, Yangyang continues fast. "The other two mentioned your name as one of the candidates. I was told that you used to practice singing?"

Maybe some good would come from putting Renjun's older cousins in headlocks right at the moment he meets them next time. Just then, a buzz resonates in the bus before it slows down to a stop. 

Forcing out a smile, Renjun notes the buildings he sees from the window. "Yes, but that was years ago. While it's nice meeting you, Liu, I have to get off the bus here." 

Disappointment is not a good look on a person. Not all hope is lost, however, as Yangyang stays undefeated, choosing to nod and smile at Renjun. "Alright, I understand. If you happen to change your mind, I believe you have the contacts of the other two Huang?"

Renjun nods back. The smile that adorns his lips is no longer forced. It is hard to be mad at someone who gives you a bright smile all the while emanating an almost blinding hopeful air. He gets up as a few other students up at the front of the bus do the same, hoisting the straps of his backpack higher on his shoulder.

"Then, have a nice day ahead, Liu Yangyang."

Yangyang gives Renjun the space to get up and walk off. Not even once does Renjun look back at him. As it is, the look he sends to the back of Renjun's head goes substantially unnoticed. Just like the way his small crush blows out of control in the dark but goes unnoticed for two consecutive semesters and counting.

Sighing, Yangyang slumps onto what is previously Renjun's seat. He probably should stop falling for boys who shine brighter than his roommate's study lamp. 

**One** boy. 

_Oh well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shinecity) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/finlovesinjun)


	2. Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are hard, for two opposite stars shining in two different directions.

Relationships. They are never Renjun's forte. He is a romantic, yes, and he has almost everything up to his alley; looks; money; wit; humour. The only thing he lacks is the ability to take from others.

> **[Lee Donghyuck]**
> 
> renjun
> 
> _(sent at 8:00 a.m.)_

_**Lee Donghyuck** is typing…_

**[Lee Donghyuck** \- online]

_**Lee Donghyuck** is typing…_

> **[Lee Donghyuck]**
> 
> can I come over for a bit?
> 
> I cleaned up my room yesterday
> 
> there are still some of your clothes left here
> 
> _(sent at 8:15 a.m.)_

**[Huang Renjun]**

ok

_(sent at 8:20 a.m.)_

_(read at 8:20 a.m.)_

Renjun paces across the living room, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. Jaemin eyes him warily from the sofa, where he is lounging with his phone in one hand.

"Are you sure you want to meet him?"

Renjun starts. He looks up to shoot Jaemin a glance, looking like he is one second away from fainting. "Of course!" He smiles, strained. He brings up his thumb to his lips and teeters on chewing his nail.

Jaemin replies with a sympathetic look. "Teeth, Renjun," he reminds.

Renjun pulls his hand away as if the reminder burns it. After giving Jaemin a small smile as a form of gratitude, he forms fists at his sides with a renewed, made-up resolve.

Just as silence lulls back into the house, the doorbell rings. Renjun's eyes widen as he stares at the door.

Before Jaemin can offer to open the door for him, Renjun has walked ahead and done it for himself, albeit a little shaky in his knees. Jaemin shrugs. The worst-case scenario that can happen is for Renjun and the person behind the door to fight again and their rented unit to get another filed complaint for their noise. It is not like Jaemin does not have enough practice by now to break their argument off.

The person behind the door is holding a box, large in size compared to his hands, its content brimming with clothes. _Renjun's_ clothes.

Renjun takes a deep breath and closes the door behind him with a faint click.

The guy standing in front of Renjun now has both of his hands crossed on his chest. He has a skin complexion of someone who has played under the sun a lot as a child. His zebra-striped turtleneck is tucked in, creating a neat impression. Living up to his status as an established worldwide idol of a respected entertainment company, a black mask peeks out from a pocket of his coat while his striking red hair falls over his eyes, bangs overgrown but not excessive. In simpler terms, he rocks the style.

The guy sighs then, the sound long and almost exasperated. "For the last time, just take them."

Renjun shakes his head. With a slight smile, he leans back against the door. "Nah, Donghyuck, _you_ take them. They're bought with your money anyway."

The object of their argument is lying on top of a pile of clothes in a box before Donghyuck. A pair of shoes, white in essence with stripes of yellow on them. They look expensive. They _are_ expensive.

Renjun steals a look at Donghyuck's feet. He does not know what to name the feeling that washes upon him when he only sees an unfamiliar pair of shoes instead, colourful lines on the Nike shoes on Donghyuck's feet.

"I bought it for _you_ , Renjun." Donghyuck rubs the bridge of his nose. The movement draws Renjun's eyes towards the dark circles underneath his eyes, previously hidden by a pair of round spectacles. "There's a reason why people sometimes buy two of the same item, they could have wanted to have a couple items."

Renjun heaves in a breath. "We don't need to have a couple items... not anymore, at least."

Donghyuck lets his hand fall to his side and stares at Renjun for a while. As usual, his eyes are not showing off what he feels with his mask unfolded and used to extend some sort of privacy by covering the lower part of his face.

(Renjun is not used to being the one being read, so he averts his eyes towards the floor. Tension crowds in between them both, quick to take on any opportunity to come uninvited.)

"Let's disagree on this too," Donghyuck says at last, grey colouring in his expression fast. He bends down to swipe the shoes into his arms. "If you really don't want these, then I will take them back."

Donghyuck straightens up. "I think that's all, so I will take my leave now."

Renjun nods. The silence stretches between them as Donghyuck walks further away, and Renjun’s mouth runs before he can stop it; “Are you going to get a solo song for your upcoming album this March?”

Donghyuck freezes. “Why does it matter to you?” He does not grant a look at his face.

Renjun swallows back the words at the tip of his tongue, which he knows could lacerate Donghyuck just with a slice, that easy. His fists tremble at his sides.

“I just want to wish you all the best. Goodluck, Donghyuck-ah.”

Words cut deeper when they are uttered with kindness, no matter the circumstances. Renjun does not wish for more injuries to be inflicted on either party, but he has to do at least this much. No harm in wishing for some luck upon others. This is the actual ending, after all.

The moment passes, and the hands of a heavy Rolex watch around Donghyuck’s wrist ticks on.

Renjun does not smile when Donghyuck finally leaves. He watches him walking towards the elevator just like the first time he does for someone who can give him his all _and_ take back as much. Someone who is not Renjun. He does not say goodbye to Donghyuck disappearing from his sight, his feet rooted to the same spot on the floor near the box of his clothes.

This is a predictable final point, something both Renjun and Donghyuck have overseen its arrival but neither want to be the first to point it out. When they first reach it, they do not end on a great note, and Renjun does not wish to risk anything just to mend things that are broken beyond repair.

Renjun was never good at taking things that do not belong to him. He is not, and will never be.

People say relationships are all based on giving and taking. Renjun guesses even with his tolling trainee life way past him right now— which, on a good note, at least he has spent it away with someone who is now a globally renowned idol, _The_ Lee Haechan himself— he would never get into one that works.

Renjun does not mind. He never does. At least, that is what he tells the pitiful box of clothes by his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shinecity) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/finlovesinjun)


	3. Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many roads to take, to get home. Sometimes, there is no need for a map.

For years, Renjun used to train to be a Kpop idol.

The night is not the only time when Renjun is brought back to the memories of his training period. During the day, while he is sitting alone, out of nowhere they would jump him, assaulting and chasing away his moment of peace for the day. Before this can happen, he finds Jeno.

Jeno is Renjun's classmate in almost all of his classes for the term— Financial Reporting, Corporate and Business Law, even in English. To say that Renjun is glad when he learns the fact that he shares his classes with _The_ Lee Jeno is an understatement.

Lee Jeno, for lack of a better phrase to describe him, is a _freaking_ genius and a generally fun person to be with. He has picked the seat beside Renjun in the first class they had together. The rest, as he likes to say with a laugh whenever someone asks about them, is history.

Unlike Renjun, Jeno does not spend overnights to finish his assignments and rush last minute for classes on the next day. He pays attention in his classes, answers correctly and quickly when he is being pointed at by their cranky old lecturer, and asks unconventional questions that take the poor old man by surprise.

The class on the third of February 2018 is a legendary one. Students of their batch still talk about it— _and by extension, of Lee Jeno_ — as if it is a myth, an undefeated moment of intelligent legacy among accounting students in their university.

Renjun's shoulder is poked by a mechanical pencil, taking him out of the deepest level of his mind.

"Pssst, Renjun," Jeno pulls his pencil away, "are you zoning out?"

Renjun gives Jeno's treasured pencil a stinky look. "Nah, I'm just thinking of that day when you asked Mr Choi if he knows that reading the excerpts of international financial reporting standards doesn't necessarily equate teaching."

Jeno groans under his breath. His signature eye smiles disappear like Renjun's stash of bread a day after he has restocked the shared kitchen. Renjun creates a mental reminder to tell Jaemin to buy a jumbo-sized loaf of bread later.

"That was two years ago!" Jeno shout-whispers after stealing a glance at Mrs Jung to make sure that their lecturer is still fumbling with her laptop to open the right document. Technologically challenged people and their tendency to brush away offered help…

"Yeah, and it was an unforgettable memory from _only_ two years ago," Renjun says under his breath. His eyes are fixed on Jeno's book over his own messy notebook while his hands are occupied with writing down the simplified notes. "Hey, what does FA mean?"

Jeno leans over Renjun's shoulder, eyes squinted to see his own neat writing. For someone who has bad eyesight, he sure forgets about the presence of his spectacles a lot. Renjun eyes the aforementioned pair safely enclosed in a translucent case on Jeno's desk with all due sympathy.

Jeno exhales, some of the warm air tickling Renjun's ear. "Financial asset. Anyway, what I was saying before you try to fight someone who gives you his notes to copy, what are _you_ thinking about?"

Renjun tenses up.

It registers into Jeno's brain how Renjun has stopped writing down notes, hence how quick he backtracks. "I mean, you look like you're thinking about a nightmare you had last night, so—"

—"Yes, I had a nightmare yesterday. It's silly, so don't worry about it," Renjun cuts in right as Jeno is about to become a prisoner of his own conscience.

At the front of the class, Mrs Jung has given up halfway through the number of files she has on her hard drive and has given students a chance to ask her questions related to financial instruments instead.

Jeno breathes in, trying to stay calm. He stares at Renjun's side profile and wonders if Renjun is aware of his habit to shut other people from prying into his life. It is not like Jeno wants to hurt him. He just wants to help.

Putting a dot on the letter i for the last word, Renjun leans back. "Thanks," he edges Jeno's notebook back towards him, "and please stop staring. Mrs Jung has been side-eyeing me for the past five minutes because I'm distracting her favourite student."

Jeno breathes out and refrains from rolling his eyes. He knows this tactic. Has used it a few times himself, and it has been used against him many times, most of it by Renjun. Although he probably should say that Renjun is not lying since Mrs Jung's eyes are burning _holes_ in their heads. Pulling his practice kit open to a bookmarked page, Jeno looks for the question which he has been stuck at.

( _Where is that question about 00 Company?)_ "Be honest, would you _ever_ let me help you one day?"

"Would _you_ ever stop worrying about me?" Both of the corners of Renjun's lips quirk up just a little bit. "I'm telling you that I'm fine, Lee Jeno."

That is a lie. Both of them know it. Today, just like any other day, Renjun would always say the same thing again and again to Jeno, not once admitting his problems, nor saying how to help him, nor would he ever expose even the tiniest bit of his personal life.

It is as if Renjun is the world's top star, a celebrity, and the more Jeno tries to approach him, the more he gets out of reach. That does not mean Jeno would ever stop trying. If anything, he would always find Renjun. He knows his way back.

After all, one does not need a map to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shinecity) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/finlovesinjun)


	4. Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"This is a safe space for you"_ — aren't these the most comforting words for troubled nights?

Renjun knows, deep down, his muscle memory won't ever forget his training period. _How could he ever?_ He remembers the strain of muscles whenever he practices hard (harder than he usually does), the stickiness of droplets of sweat hanging off his chin before dripping down his neck, and the touch of desperation and guilt underlining his ambitious steps on the squeaky floor of the practice room.

No matter how much Renjun tries to tamper down the blaze of regret every time he recalls these memories, he fails each time. Badly. At every silent second of his wake in the middle of the night, he remembers.

Not even the books and _(due for class tomorrow)_ papers sticking dry against his cheek when he wakes up at random intervals before dawn comes, could help him to forget. He thinks, and the memories resurface.

Sometimes, he does not think of it but knowing they are there at the back of his mind haunts him. He sleeps and they slip into his dreamland, abolishing it into a wrecked place of nightmare.

At nights like these, sleepless and with mind unsound, Jaemin visits Renjun's bed.

It starts one day, with Renjun tossing and turning in his bed for the nth time. He sighs. His eyes roam around in the darkness. The bed opposite to his is occupied, but what he is not prepared for is for the occupant to be staring back at him.

Lips clamped shut, Renjun scoots deeper into his blanket to create an invisible barrier between them.

_Too late._

"Hey," Jaemin calls out. His voice is hoarse like he has been pulled with force out of his delayed flight to sleep land.

Renjun gulps but confirms his presence of mind out loud.

There is a rustle on the opposite side of the cold wall, which Renjun's feet are touching. Then, Jaemin's voice comes near Renjun's ears, low and cautious.

"Can I come into your bed?"

Renjun stiffens. The question is unexpected. Under the blanket, he ponders about why Jaemin is awake and if saying “yes” will bring him any favour. He peeks from the edge of his blanket. The room is unforgivingly dark still, but he can make out the vague shape of Jaemin's hunched form by his own bed. Their eyes meet.

_Ah_. How is he supposed to say no now?

"Come here," Renjun says and lifts his blanket.

Jaemin takes his time to get inside, choosing one of his many Ryan plushies to smuggle into Renjun's bed. When he slips under the blanket, his cold feet drag against Renjun's bare shin.

Renjun hisses. "Why are your feet freezing?"

Jaemin pulls his plushie snug on his chest and frowns. "Sorry," he mutters, tucking his feet back and away from Renjun's.

Sighing, Renjun closes his eyes. He needs to chase some sleep before his alarm goes deafening.

Although Renjun has his eyes closed, there is a kind of tension in the room, its thickness fighting away anything that comes around it, including his sleep. He bites down on his bottom lip. This night is going on a rollercoaster ride.

"You're thinking out loud," Renjun says. He does not mean to sound snarky, but losing sleep over stupid memories of his past would take a toll on someone who has an 8 am class on Thursday.

Jaemin stiffens even more, always doing the impossible, that guy. Renjun stares at him some more. When the silence is too much, too heavy, Jaemin opens his mouth. "Sorry, I…" he trails off with a deepening frown.

It is rare enough to see Jaemin frowning once. It is definitely out of the norm for Renjun to witness his roommate drowning in apparent misery for minutes now. He wants to reach out a rescuing hand figuratively.

Or, maybe, literally.

Renjun stares at his right hand betraying his mental orders and patting Jaemin's head like his roommate is a child missing the tooth which he has pulled out at five years old.

Jaemin lets the series of awkward head rubs go on until he deems it is a reasonable time to curl round the hand's owner's body.

Eyes blinking rapidly, Renjun's mind reels from the invasion of his personal space. His heart is beating fast, while his hand hovers on his eye level above the top of Jaemin's head.

Jaemin looks up and meets Renjun's eyes. "Injun-ah, would you like for me to back away?" His voice is still hoarse, and this close to each other Renjun can count the traces of tears on Jaemin's eyelashes.

Clearing his mind of anything marauding, Renjun pulls Jaemin's shoulders up so that he can meet his eyes comfortably, his force and power pulling a surprised gasp out of the guy whom he is man-handling. Renjun places a tentative arm around Jaemin's chest and closes his eyes again. Now, he waits.

Jaemin lifts one hand. Then, he puts it down. He lifts it again with resolve but crumbles under the pressure of Renjun's ( _pretty_ ) closed eyes and the weight of the arm around him. Perhaps he has not realized that Renjun could feel his each and every hand movement, but wherever to have his preceding bravery gone?

Renjun's eyelids flutter open. "Are you ever going to cuddle, or not?" he asks, deadpan.

That is all it takes for Jaemin to give in to his strong urge to entwine himself around Renjun again. Gently, he rests his chin on the top of Renjun's head.

Tension scampers out of the room. Renjun smiles.

When Jaemin takes a peek at Renjun's face, he is staring back with those pairs of sparkling eyes, and it is as if his eyes are the windows to the galaxy themselves. Jaemin is sucked into them, but problems can be damned if he hates it any second here.

Perhaps, it is naive to pretend like soulmates, who share the same mindspace, exist in this cruel world. Perhaps, to survive the troubles at night, they have to believe in superpower, as what it seems like their roommate has. Whatever this is, right now, for them to be lying close to each other, is their safe space, and this moment is the beginning of many other warm and comfortable nights.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact #1: the original title for this is supposed to have "stargazers" from the verb stargaze, but if you google it, a fish will come up SDHJSHDJS so i changed it 
> 
> fun fact #2: originally, this was supposed to be posted during WIP Olympics Round 2, but life happens, so here we are!
> 
> *give lots of love and birthday wishes to [october,](https://twitter.com/myoctoberain?s=20) who is an inspiration for the implied rarem in this, _(? can we even call this renjun harem?)_ and wrote [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947683) timeless masterpiece!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shinecity) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/finlovesinjun)


End file.
